


uh

by winchestered_again



Series: One Shots [27]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Lesbian Brooke Lohst, Screenplay/Script Format, The Great Gatsby References, Trans Character, Trans Jeremy Heere, he is also very much the jeremy we know from canon, queer jenna, the squip is horrible as always, very many mentions of perry the platypus, when you lose all of your braincells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestered_again/pseuds/winchestered_again
Summary: more tik tok idiocyprompt: "that's all folks!" + no angst
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Oh - Relationship, ig - Relationship
Series: One Shots [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1319948
Kudos: 7





	uh

**Author's Note:**

> more or less a sequel to judge my sins
> 
> inspo: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1hFwwG3atZGz7fbskU-oRTr8XRKRVYNV5fZpw7oRpPl4/edit

Jeremy: Yeah, I watch hentai.

[ Jeremy pulls up a PowerPoint with the letter H, the other letters on their own slides]

Jeremy, reading as typed: wHolesome Entertainment that Never involves Tentacles or Anime tiddies, I'm lying

\---

SQUIP, somehow visible bc of fanfic powers: Remember kids, if you don't like who you are, you're always one traumatic experience away from being a totally different person!

[SQUIP appears and cocks a gun]

\---

Michael: Why was I born with all of the dummy aND NONE OF THE THICC

\---

Christine: UGH! Pick a gender!

[Rich shruggs]

Rich: Okay.

Christine: Okay, memorize it, now put it back in the deck.

[Rich slides a card back into the deck, Christine shuffles]

Christine: Was THIS your gender?

Rich:  _ gasps _ OOH

\---

Jake: I thought you were dead

Rich: I thought I was straight

\---

Jeremy: Everyone, I have a confession to make.

[Everyone leans closer]

Jeremy: This isn't easy for me to say, and to anyone that has been affected by this I am so sorry, but I need to get this off my chest.

[Jenna seems to be more interested than the others.]

Jeremy: It was me. I was the one who put the chemicals in the water that turned the friggin' frogs gay

[Jeremy immediately cracks, dissolving into laughter and everyone else is also heard losing it. Brooke  _ whoop _ s]

\---

Brooke: Do you think I go out in public looking like this so men will talk to me? Absolutely fucking not. I go outside looking like this so the cottagecore lesbians at trader joe's will tell me I'm doing a good job and will give me a kiss on the forehead

Brooke: *cries in gay*

\---

Jenna: I live in a hell of my own devices and that hell is obscure femslash

\---

Chloe: What about the lesbian flag?

[Chloe points to a trans flag in the background]

Jeremy: Do you mean that?

[Jeremy also gestures to the trans flag]

Jeremy: Cause I don't know how to tell you...

[Mama by My Chemical Romance plays as Jeremy stands in the background looking straight into the camera]

\---

[Jake opens the door to his freezer]

Jake: Frozen 2 bananas? More like two frozen bananas

[Jake picks one up and hits it on the counter, watching as most of the banana flies off the counter]

Jake: *does the weird wind sound or whatever that Elsa hears*

\---

[Brooke sucks in air next to a grey object]

Brooke: Vape? No, it's a piano

[the view changes and Brooke is now sitting at a piano]

Brooke: I can't even play this thing

\---

[Jenna is showing a bathroom with a rainbow made of handprints]

[Jenna zooms in, showing something written between two red handprints]

Jenna: long live the lesbians

\---

Rich: I don't have a boyfriend

Rich: I have an arch-nemesis

[rich zooms in on his face]

Rich: It just so happens that we're romantically involved

\---

[loud shushing sound is heard]

Christine: I'm giving the grapes hats

[the camera shows a raspberry being put on a grape]

\---

Jeremy: Are you a top or a bottom?

Jeremy: Well actually I'm a burden

[Christine appears in the background]

Christine: No!

\---

Brooke: I really like your name

Jeremy: Thanks I got it for my birthday

\---

Jake: I want whatever doofenschmirtz and perry the platypus had in that kpop stan twitter au

[Jeremy is seen looking off into the distance]

Jeremy: I want to go to my grave not knowing what that's about

\---

Jake: Welcome to the tutorial of how to not drown.

Jake: It's very simple if you just scream underwater, the water will be afraid of you and won't kill you

[The camera shows Jake screaming underwater]

\---

Rich: Am I attracted to dirty rat men, skater enbies, and literally every woman in existence? 

Rich: Hi, I'm a bisexu-

\---

Michael: Posting one Snapchat story for one specific person to see is the modern-day equivalent of gatsby hosting elaborate parties in hopes that Daisy attends

[Rich is seen nodding]

\---

[Christine pops up in front of a mirror]

Christine: That's all folks!

[assorted giggling is heard before the video stops]


End file.
